Blue Man Group
Blue Man Group is an organization founded by Chris Wink, Matt Goldman and Phil Stanton. The organization produces theatrical shows and concerts featuring popular music, comedy and multimedia; recorded music and scores for film and television; television appearances for shows such as The Tonight Show, Las Vegas, Scrubs, FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman, and Arrested Development; and a children's museum exhibit ("Making Waves").[1] All of the organization's appearances star a trio of performers called Blue Men, who all wear a blue "skin". The original founding Blue Men still perform, but they have since then taken on administrative roles in the company. Because of the success of Blue Man Group, a parent company called Blue Man Productions was created, which produces all the Blue Man Group shows in the world. It currently has a staff of over 50 people. Role in Discord Arc They prepared their instruments. Sloth, Wrath, Mumm-Ra, Zeref, and Red X apeared.One of blue me knew what to do the made a loud music. Wrath is frightend. They made louder music. Wrath was crying when Blue Men made very loud music. Sloth told them to stop and they did. Red X blast them into smitherines. Blue Men The organization's visual productions are centered on a trio of anonymous mute performers, called Blue Men, who appear in black clothing and blue grease paint over latex bald caps and play a mixture of idiosyncratic, often percussive, instruments. Blue Men are performers of either gender who meet specific physical requirements (athletic build, height between 5'10"-6'1"/1.78-1.85 m), specific performing talents (percussion, acting, non-verbal communication), and certain personality traits (openness, charisma, willingness to collaborate), among other qualifications.[2] History Beginnings Wink and Goldman had become friends when they bonded as the "new kids" in a Manhattan (New York City) junior high school. In college, however, the two went separate ways: Wink to Wesleyan University in Middletown, Connecticut and Goldman to Clark University in Worcester, Massachusetts. After college in 1984, Wink and Goldman reunited in NYC and later, in 1986, met Stanton, a recent transplant from Savannah, Georgia. Formed in 1987 by Goldman, Stanton, and Wink, The Blue Man Group played around Manhattan in such venues as Central Park, the Performing Garage, Dixon Place and PS 122.[3][4] It is not clear how much influence the Brazilian band Uakti had on the founders, although Uakti's Marco Antônio Guimarães had been building tuned PVC instruments (struck with foam paddles) since the late 1970s. Uakti was introduced to US audiences just about the same time as Blue Man Group was forming, through Paul Simon, The Manhattan Transfer and composer Philip Glass.[5] Meryl Vladimer, the Artistic Director of The CLUB, saw their work as part of a variety show hosted by the Alien Comic (Tom Murrin) and commissioned Blue Man Group to create a full-length show. The resulting piece, Tubes, took off after Vladimer persuaded New York Times theater critic Stephen Holden to review it. Blue Man Group's popularity continued to snowball, resulting in a performance at Lincoln Center titled "Serious Fun", and eventually an Obie Award and a Lucille Lortel Award, which led producers to take the show to off-Broadway. Tubes opened in 1991 at the Astor Place Theater in New York City.[6][7] Blue Man Group won a special citation in the 1990-1991 Village Voice Obie Awards,[8] and a special award in the 1992 Lucille Lortel Awards, which are for excellence in off-Broadway theatre.[9] Early in the history of the group, the members would speak with audiences after the show while still in makeup, answering questions, signing autographs, and talking about the show.[citation needed] Eventually, however, it was decided that cast members would stay in character at all times while in makeup, meaning after shows they would still not speak to audience members, and the only "autograph" they would sign would be a smudge of blue paint. When shown a "new" piece of technology, such as a cell phone or even an old pair of binoculars, they will simply stare at it in wonder.[citation needed] Instruments Strings Electric Zither - The electric zither is an 86-stringed table instrument tuned into separate sections for chords & harp. Along with the Chapman Stick & Drumset it is the only instrument to appear in ALL Blue Man Productions. The zither is played with finger picks and a slide and run through numerous effects pedals and a vintage Orange guitar Amplifier. Cimbalom - The Cimbalom is a delicate antique instrument from Hungary. It is similar to a Hammer Dulcimer except that it is larger and has thicker strings giving it a deeper, more resonant sound. It is normally played gently with soft mallets. When Blue Man Group hit it with drum sticks, it gives it an edgier sound. Chapman Stick - The Chapman Stick is one of Blue Man Group's most utilized string instruments. It appears on both Audio and The Complex. It's also used throughout the live performances of the theatrical productions in New York, Boston, Chicago, Orlando and Las Vegas. Hammered Dulcimer - This instrument is used for the intro of the song "Above". The Piano Smasher - The Blue Man Group use a grand piano with its top removed and stood on its side. They play it by hitting the open strings with a large mallet. Drums The Drum Wall - The Drum Wall is a two-story structure with seven percussion stations. The Drum Wall was a fixture of Blue Man Group-Live at Luxor and has been since a 1999 appearance on “The Tonight Show with Jay Leno.” Paint drums - One of the signature elements of the Blue Man Groups Performance. They place neon colored paint on drums which splashes into the air when hit. Sometimes a canvas is held over the drums creating a painting. Airpoles Sword Airpoles - The Sword Airpoles are short and thin, which makes them easier to control and more versatile than the other Airpoles. In the Las Vegas production, Sword Airpoles are played by the "Wire Men"in vegas and chicago and in other locations. Angel Airpoles - The Angel Airpoles are made by connecting two poles at their thick ends. The result is a balanced instrument that can reach extremely fast tempos. The Angel Airpole is used in "TV Song" on Audio and is used live during "White Rabbit" on The Complex. Wiper Airpoles - Wiper Airpoles are extra long (up to 18 feet), which makes it possible to play the instruments at slower tempos. Pipes and tubes PVC Pipes - The sound of Blue Man Group’s PVC instrument is achieved when polyvinyl chloride pipes are struck with closed-cell foam rubber paddles. The pitch of each note is determined by the length of the tube. Tubulum - (Tube-you-lum) The Tubulum is similar to the PVC instrument but has more of an updated sound. This instrument is struck with drumsticks rather than paddles. Its notes reside primarily in the bass range and it is the featured instrument in Blue Man Group’s version of Donna Summer’s classic “I Feel Love” from The Complex. One of the reasons Blue Man Group was so excited to record this song was because the Tubulum does a great imitation of the fast synthesizer arpeggios found in techno music. Backpack Tubulum - The Backpack Tubulum is a portable Tubulum instrument. It allows the player to move around and launch rockets while playing. This instrument is used live during "Rods and Cones" in the Las Vegas production. Backpack PVC - The backpack PVC is a portable instrument similar to the PVC pipes. It is also struck with paddles. It is used during Blue Man Group's live version of "Baba O'Riley" on The Complex Rock Tour and iteven launches streamers. Drumbone - The Drumbone is a percussive spin-off of a trombone. Its sliding tube-within-a-tube design allows it to be lengthened and shortened during a performance, thus creating a variety of pitches. One Blue Man plays it with drumsticks. Two other blue men play it by sliding tubes. It is only used in the song of the same name. It can also be taken apart and used as two separate instruments that harmonize with each other. The song "Drumbone," from the group's debut album, Audio, is a crowd favorite. The song and piece is played in all four theatrical productions of Blue Man Group and it is also featured on The Complex Rock Tour. Kazoo - The Kazoo was played by Matt Stanton in the song "Debbie Does Not Like Ginger" in a 5 minute solo at the Sydney Opera House. Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Heroes Category:Henchmen Category:men Category:Character Category:Robots Category:Non-human Category:Groups Category:Adults Category:Non-Action